Presente Surpresa
by Mushi
Summary: Galu faz aniversário, mas só Ernest sabe como dar o melhor presente....YAOI


Rolei diversas vezes sob a cama, me entrelaçando pelos lençóis, aquecidos pelo contato com meu corpo, igualmente abrasado.O silêncio era a minha única companhia, e levantei-me com desânimo, ao pensar em tomar café solitário de novo.Há alguns dias todos estavam muito estranhos comigo, inclusive Ernest e Rio.E esse comportamento intrigante já me deixava ás beiras da frustração.  
  
Agitei os braços pro ar, esticando o corpo com energia, e passei as mãos por meus cabelos despenteados.Fui até o banheiro, escovar os dentes, mas o ruído da porta automática interrompeu minha tarefa.Com a boca repleta de pasta dental, que escorria por minha blusa, lambuzando-a toda.  
  
"Pensei que iria dormir o dia inteiro.Preguiçoso."-resmungou o loiro.  
  
"Bom-Dia, pra você também!"-rebati, entreabrindo a boca, mas me sujei mais ainda, e quando notei, minha blusa estava encharcada."Era exatamente isso o que eu deveria fazer!Dormir pra esquecer que todos me esqueceram!"  
  
"Você sabe que não é verdade.Todos nós te amamos, Galu."-ele sorriu daquela forma divinal, que quase o conduzia de meu cérebro para o paraíso celestial, tamanho o resultado que aquele simples sorriso de absolvição provocava em mim. Enxagüei-me na pia, e retirei a blusa úmida jogando-a em um canto qualquer.  
  
"E esse "todos nós", inclui você?"-indaguei, aproveitando a brecha.  
  
"Quem sabe..."-o intuito principal dele era me irritar, eu já estava ciente disso.Quando começava com aquele tom de displicência, e uma calma fingida, que me dava nos nervos.  
  
Fingi um desapontamento, o olhando com abatimento, e um traço de decepção dissimulada.  
  
"Quer dizer que você não gosta de mim, Ern?"  
  
"Claro que não, meu lindo..."-ele se aproximou languidamente, e deslizou um dos dedos por meu rosto, como se me admirasse com lentidão, e beijou minha bochecha com ternura, deixando-me frenético de raiva.Ele tinha um talento especial pra me deixar diante dele, impotente aos seus encantos, e eu não conseguia disfarçar, por maior que fosse a minha vontade."Adoro tudo em você...tudo."  
  
"Quer dizer que só a minha aparência te agrada?"-eu ponderei, com uma expressão chorosa."Me sinto tão vazio sendo apreciado só pelo lado estético."  
  
Ele sorriu serenamente, deixando-me estático e deslumbrado diante daquele anjo imaculado de pecado e desejos descomunais.  
  
"Eu já disse que amo tudo em você...tudo mesmo."-quando me dei conta, uma da mãos macias de Ernest já estava saboreando minhas nádegas, e passeando com os dedos por minhas costas, afagando-me de uma forma que incitava outras coisas...aquele toque inocente e intencionalmente enlouquecedor que só ele tinha a capacidade de desenvolver me deixava aceso entre um mar de brasas.Um sorriso maroto despontou em meus lábios."Adoro tudo em você.Os defeitos e as qualidades, e...mesmo quando você me olha de um modo como se pedisse algo."-deu uma risada rouca e sarcástica, fazendo-me fulmina-lo com os olhos.Como um arcanjo podia ser tão provocante e me deixar á beira de um ataque áquelas horas da manhã?Incompreensível.  
  
"Idiota.Se veio aqui pra me estressar, fala logo o que quer..."-me atirei na cama, evitando o contato visual com aquele anjo poderoso e recheado de malícias e segredinhos excitantes.  
  
Mas ele continuava com o sorriso irritante naquele rostinho encantador, enquanto eu rolava entre os lençóis, de birra. "Se por acaso, está [i]pensando[/i] que eu vou te pedir desculpas..."-fez uma pausa que quase me asfixiava, e eu podia ouvir a respiração pausada e tranqüila do loiro."está redondamente enganado..."  
  
"Ninguém nunca te falou o que é privacidade, Ern?!"-rosnei, e ele imergiu em risadinhas irônicas."Já te disse pra não ler o que eu estou pensando, droga!"  
  
Pude notar que suas faces se ruborizavam delicadamente.  
  
"Então pare de pensar tão claramente."-sugeriu, as bochechas levemente róseas.Cruzei os braços com escárnio, e o encarou intensamente, minha fisionomia já levemente alterada pela irritação.Abri o armário com violência, vestindo a primeira camisa que encontrei, sentindo-me desafiado demais pelo loiro, para preocupar-me com outras coisas insignificantes.Ele permanecia parado quase caçoando do meu incômodo.  
  
"Yare, yare...Oh, o digníssimo Sr.Cuore me fez pensar!"-ponderei, abanando os braços no ar, desvairadamente, como se falasse para meio mundo."Prometo que vou abolir esse mau hábito perto de você!"-passeei com os dedos pelos cabelos despenteados, distribuídos por meu rosto, que perseveravam em desmoronar em minha testa.  
  
"Exatamente!"-exclamou ele, com mais animação, o que me fez estranhar aquele jeito enérgico de agir.Devia ser pura influência de Rio.Ele se inclinou sensualmente, deixando-me desconcertado, e as mechas douradas distribuíram-se lindamente pelo rosto fascinante de meu anjo de volúpia.Beijou-me os lábios docemente, num toque privilegiado, rápido e singular, aumentando perigosamente meu apetite por ele."é melhor se habituar a usar só os instintos perto de mim...". Suas palavras colidiram em minha mente, como batidas rítmicas de uma porta.Era a primeira vez que via Ernest....espevitado?  
  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?"- ele não respondeu, aquele maldito.Sua língua saliente pediu passagem entre meus lábios, e eu permiti a deliciosa invasão, deslumbrado com o rastro de saliva e o hálito quente do anjo que colidiam em minha pele, dando-me um arrepio de ímpeto, ansiando mais uma vez fervorosamente aquele arcanjo argucioso, de joguinhos inesperados.  
  
"Hmmmmmm....gostinho de menta..."-sussurrou, e lambiscou brandamente meus lábios, saboreando o resto do sabor refrescante ainda impregnado neles.De fato, Ernest estava muito estranho.  
  
"Você não me respondeu.O que queria dizer?"-insisti., enquanto ele abria novamente a porta, sorrindo sedutoramente, e me acenando com falta de pressa.  
  
"Tudo em seu tempo."-foi o que ouvi, saindo como melodia daqueles lábios incitantes."Tudo em seu tempo, Galu." Ele fechou a porta.Que desgraçado!Aquilo foi um evidente convite!Ele queria me provocar...então teria que pagar pela insolência...  
  
"Kuso..."-resmunguei.  
  
Vesti-me decentemente, e abri a porta, procurando meu arcanjo com os olhos, pelos corredores imensos.Mas fui subitamente surpreendido por uma escuridão imprevista, que tirou a imagem clara de meus olhos.Senti duas mãos atarem um nó apertado, em minha cabeça, pressionando estreitamente o pano contra meus cabelos.Será que toda GIS tinha tirado o dia pra me importunar?Que diabos estava passando na cabeça deles?  
  
"Pode ir falando.Quem é?"-perguntei, de mal-humor.  
  
Senti um leve peteleco ser lançado em minha testa, e a minha ira fervilhar junto ao meu sangue.Um aglomerado de risadinhas empolgadas invadiram meu ouvido, e eu soltei um muxoxo de desagrado.  
  
"Não me reconhece mais?Tonto!"-aquela vozinha espevitada de entusiasmo era altamente familiar.Era Rio, obviamente entretido em alguma de suas brincadeiras estúpidas.Mas dessa vez, EU era o infeliz alvo daquele insano.  
  
"Nani?Rio, seu idiota, não estou com paciência pra joguinhos hoje, se é que tem amor aos seus miolos..."-ameacei, engrossando o tom.  
  
"Vem comigo."-agora era outra voz, que reconheci na hora, feminina, suave e tão arrebatadoramente alegre quanto á de Rio."Você vai adorar...temos algo pra você, Galu."  
  
"Yamero!Leena, eu...eu não quero nada, além de poder tomar meu café em paz..."  
  
"Calado!"-berrou o garoto, ao lado, e tive ganas insuportáveis de socá-lo com a maior quantidade de força que eu pudesse reunir no momento."Você não tem o direito de se pronunciar...pelo menos, não agora!"  
  
Era inútil, e ambos já haviam me tomado pelos braços, conduzindo-me hangar afora.Seria impossível um pouco de sossego, já havia notado isso.Carregaram- me até algum lugar onde eu não podia enxergar um centímetro do que se passava, ambos, rindo feito tresloucados em confraternização mútua, e eu totalmente fora da situação, sem entender nada do que se passava com aquelas pessoas piradas.Só queria encontrar Ernest, mas parecia que todos, naquele dia, me encontravam desprevenido primeiro, para meu medo.  
  
Orientaram todos os meus passos, e eu, sem ter o que fazer, apenas obedecia.Subitamente, pararam, e consegui distinguir um pequeno burburinho, e Leena pedindo silenciosamente que alguém se calasse.  
  
"UM....DOIS....E......."-a voz de Rio se pronunciou com tanta energia, que chegou a ferir meus tímpanos.  
  
Antes que eu pudesse murmurar qualquer tipo de queixa raivosa, Leena e o Rio me surpreenderam, tirando a venda que encobria meus olhos.Soltei um gemido pasmo de deslumbramento, e não me lembrei de meus olhos estarem tão esbugalhados.  
  
"SURPRESA!!!!"-berraram, todos sorrindo alegremente, e pronunciando meu nome festivamente, arremessando quilos de confete e papéis coloridos pelo ar, proporcionando um agradável espetáculo."FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, GALU!!!!"- sorri timidamente, ainda tomado pela admiração.Até mesmo Yu e Kazuhi, tão reclusos e solitários me revelavam um sorriso amável.Nem eu mesmo me lembrava corretamente e data de meu aniversário, coisa que, era dificilmente comemorada com tanta magnificência entre nós.  
  
Entre todos os pilotos e técnicas reunidos ali, gritando energicamente, pude reconhecer no mesmo instante Ernest, que tocava uma pequena cornetinha com Tune e Rio, apitando um som irritante, mas estavam radiantes por mim, todos rindo contentemente, e me congratulando com acenos e tapinhas de felicitação.Senti um enorme alívio por ver o motivo pelo qual andavam me tratando com tanta indiferença.  
  
"Feliz aniversário, Gareas-san!"-cumprimentou Tune, quase imperceptível, entre Rio e Ernest.  
  
"Você é bem desconfiadinho!"-provocou o rapaz, fazendo Ernest rir."Quase fez um escândalo e acabou com o nosso plano!"-e me sapecou um beijo na bochecha, deixando-me meio tonto e incrédulo.  
  
"Feliz aniversário, Galu...Parabéns, você merece."-disse o loiro, mas seu tom não soou a mais que um sussurro sedutor, pra mim.  
  
Eu o fitei, apertando os olhos como o de um gato, até que ele não pudesse ver, por entre as pálpebras, o lampejo verde de meus olhos.Ele corou um pouco, e notei que estava á ponto de rir, mas ele se conteve.  
  
"Não vai me dar um abraço?"-exigi, abusadamente, mas ele sorriu gentilmente diante do meu pedido, que mais parecia uma ordem genuína."É minha festa, esqueceu?!"  
  
"Claro!"-e me abraçou com afeição, entrelaçando-se entre meus braços, inteiriçando-se meigamente lá, como se fosse o mais perfeito local para se deliciar.Soltou um suspiro suave, quase virginal de excitação e doçura, quase fazendo minhas pernas tremerem.Enquanto ele estava nos meus braços, pude sentir a dulcificada fragrância extravagante que exalava de seus cabelos dourados, e contemplar a imensidão dos distantes olhos azuis límpidos.Como eu era esperto!Ele me driblava, mas eu ainda daria a rasteira certeira, pra que ele caísse aos meus pés!  
  
"A "nossa" festa ainda não começou..."-murmurei em seu ouvido, baixinho, e senti seu corpo estremecer diante de minhas palavras."Não vai me negar esse presente, vai?Hoje é meu aniversário, ok?"-pedi, fantasiando a voz mais chorosa e convincente do mundo, e reparei que os olhinhos piedosos dele denunciavam tudo.  
  
"Mas é que...Galu, já tenho o seu presente!"-disse, sorridente, mas eu lhe lancei um olhar fulminante, que o calou na hora.  
  
"Meu presente será você..."-afirmei, da forma mais encantadoramente maliciosa."Todinho pra mim...só pra mim."  
  
Ele me olhou, meio apreensivo, mas notei que havia mordido a isca.  
  
"Mas, Galu, eu..."  
  
"Você vai continuar me negando isso?"-perguntei, meu tom expandindo-se com a minha expectativa."Onegaisuru..."  
  
"Daijobu...Você venceu."  
  
Ele assentiu, balançando graciosamente a cabecinha loira.Tive uma grande pretensão de pular de empolgação e beija-lo ardorosamente, mas isso chamaria muita atenção.Apenas dirigi um olhar mais sôfrego e insaciável á ele, que corou ferozmente dessa vez, e eu me retirei, para comemorar com os outros e cortar o bolo, todas aquelas cerimônias idiotas...mas eu mal esperava pra ganhar meu mais valioso e apetitoso presente.  
  
"Vamos cortar o bolo?"-sugeriu o falante Rio, e eu aquiesci, tão sorridente quanto ele."Vê se deixa o maior pedaço pra mim.."  
  
"Se depender de mim você nem ganha bolo..."-ameacei, e vários riscos úmidos de lágrimas surgiram em torno dos olhos castanhos de meu amigo."Gomen, gomen-ne, é mentira!"  
  
O resto da festa não poderia ter sido mais previsível.Presentes, canções de felicitação, cumprimentos e sorrisos exagerados, docinhos e todos os hábitos terrenos que meus amigos haviam copiado de Zion, já que não estávamos mais nas colônias, e não tínhamos esses luxos.Se bem que eu não fazia a mínima questão de tanto requinte...mas acabei por descobrir o motivo de tanto estranhamento, por tantos dias.  
  
Surpreendi-me com a fartura de presentes que ganhei, e voltei para meu quarto, já ás altas horas da madrugada, com os braços carregados de pacotes enfeitados caprichosamente.Ernest, com um sorriso encabulado, me deu uma pequena réplica de um anjo, com asas adornadas de penas macias, e uma auréola brilhante no topo da cabecinha, uma bela escultura feita com esmero.  
  
Rio, escandaloso como o habitual, me deu um presente que provavelmente, permanecerá eternamente no fundo do armário.Uma fita de cabelo, para amarrar na altura da testa, idêntica á que ele costumava usar para domar as mechas castanho-aloiradas, que se alastravam displicentemente por todo o rosto dele...Mas a minha era diferente, a cor era mais verde, e escura, uma tonalidade que se aproximava á cor de meus cabelos, combinando com meus olhos.Não era o presente mais aprimorado, mas se tratando de Rio...não estava tão mal assim.  
  
Yu e Kazuhi me deram uma típica katana de sua colônia de origem...algo como um arquipélago, onde os habitantes costumavam praticar esportes relacionados á armas cortantes, que exigiam habilidade além da força.Aquilo não me seria muito útil...mas pensei em algumas possibilidades em fatiar Rio, quando ele se atrevesse á roubar minha comida novamente...não era totalmente desnecessário, embora fosse um presente muito bonito e ornamentado.  
  
As meninas, Leena, Phil e Tune, que tinham uma grande(para minha sorte) habilidade com tecidos, em bordados e costuras, típicas femininas e cheias de primores e detalhes admiráveis, me deram duas blusas azuis com uma grande estampa escrito: "Eeva Leena" e outra, em letras garrafais: "GIS", e uma calça surpreendentemente formidável, que caiu impecavelmente em mim, apreciei muito.  
  
Arrumei os presentes carinhosamente, dispondo-os em lugares especiais do meu armário particular.A fita de Rio, pendurei sob a maçaneta, do lado de dentro, claro, para que o histérico Rio não notasse.E o anjo, ficou descansando ao lado de minha cama, pra quando eu adormecesse, pudesse admira-lo e lembrar do meu arcanjo, ainda mais puro e adorável.  
  
Joguei-me na cama, fatigado, por um dia divertido e exaustivo, mas logo, como num choque elétrico enregelante, uma voz controlada e suave golpeou-se em minha cabeça, como um raio impiedoso e inusitado, fazendo-me levantar num pulo.  
  
"Estou aqui..posso entrar, ou tenho que bater no meu próprio quarto?"  
  
Furioso, pela imprevista invasão na minha mente, pensei, com ardor, sabendo que o efeito nele seria mais dolorido, já que sempre resmungava quando pensavam com força, deixando-o cansado e confuso.  
  
"Ernest Cuore!Seu telepata estúpido!"-consegui ouvir as risadas dentro da minha cabeça, o que me enfureceu ainda mais."Será que você quer me matar de susto?"  
  
"Não antes de eu entrar e falar contigo..."  
  
Abri a porta metálica, dando visão á todo corredor, e me deparei com Ernest e Rio, este, encostado na parede, tomado por uma expressão de imenso desagrado, e Ernest sorrindo suavemente pra mim, como se adivinhasse o que eu iria falar:  
  
"O que este idiota está fazendo aqui?"-berrei, em alto som, apontando para a figura desentendida de Rio."Agora, por acaso, ele é seu burro de carga?"  
  
"Quase."-replicou, tranqüilamente, entrando no quarto, e suspirando longamente, como se sentisse mais confortável ali."Fizemos uma aposta...e pedi que vigiasse quem passaria no corredor...para que não pudessem nos ouvir"-a última palavra foi substituída por um sorriso provocante que eu me deliciei em ver.  
  
"Hein?Não quero nem imaginar que tipo de aposta você fez..."  
  
"Hmmmm....adoro o cheiro desse quarto..."-disse, esticando os braços preguiçosamente, e curvando-se para envolver seus braços leves em torno de meu pescoço, para me encarar no fundo dos olhos, com aquela maneira serena e acomodada que só você tem, e que consegue afetar meus nervos ao extremo.  
  
"E o que é que tem?Só agora que você foi reparar no cheiro do quarto?"- indaguei, como uma brincadeira, mimando seus cabelos macios e tão tenros quanto plumas."Depois de ficar tanto tempo dividindo ele comigo, agora que você vai notar esse ridículo detalhe?"  
  
"Sabe?Apesar de eu dividir ele com você...o seu aroma predomina..."-aquele sussurro lento e ronronado, que me dava arrepios de ousadia."Gosto tanto do seu cheiro..."-afundou a cabecinha em meu pescoço, aspirando-o com vigor, fazendo minhas pernas bambas, roçando os lábios na minha pele, que ardia com o toque, só seu."Não!Não só do seu cheiro...de tudo!De cada detalhe, cada linha, cada fragmento que te compõe!"-desmanchou-se a me beijar ativamente, deslizando a pele fina pela minha, até chegar á minha boca, e permanecer languidamente ali, enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo, transbordando de lascívia, evidenciando o nosso desejo, em uníssono.  
  
Esquadrinhando cada centímetro da sua boca, nossas línguas dançando num compasso frenético e insanamente delicioso, minhas mãos escorregaram pelas costas do loiro, abrindo habilmente os botões que me impediam a visão da maior maravilha do universo...  
  
"Me deixe abrir meu presente..."-brinquei, e você ofegava, recuperando o ar que faltava nos pulmões.Livrei-me da calça, arremessando-a pra qualquer lado, e voou longe."Odeio pacotes complicados..."  
  
"Se pedisse, poderia ter vindo nu."-disse, e eu soltei um suspiro de exasperação, enquanto sua língua explorava meu pescoço, com destreza.Como um arcanjo podia ser tão malcriado?  
  
"Nunca!Pra esses desocupados como o Rio te verem assim?..."-defendi-me, entre gemidos afoitos, pelo prazer que me concedia, em movimentos tão perfeitos e indóceis."Só eu posso tirar o pacote do meu presente...e vê-lo assim."  
  
"Correto.Certíssimo, você está coberto de razão..."-fiquei me deleitando com o toque angelical, e a língua úmida e afoita que trilhava meu corpo quente, cada vez mais aquecido.Contudo, quando me dei conta da situação, ele já me arrancava a blusa, deixando escapar uma exclamação marota ao ver meu tórax definido e viril, exatamente como você gostava."Ufa...você não vai sossegar até alcançar o limite da beleza, não é?Já me deixa tonto desse jeito..."-ponderou, pensativo, a me devorar com a mutação daqueles olhos castos para uma perversidade incrível...quase rasgava minha calça com aqueles olhos afogueados.  
  
"Presentes não ficam tontos.Satisfazem seus donos até..."  
  
"Cansar?"-consegui sentir sua respiração doce e apetitosamente arfante próxima aos meus lábios."Não tão cedo, meu caro..."-disse o arcanjo pecador, abominavelmente sedutor.Enlacei-o agressivamente pela cintura, colando a pele nua na minha, e sorri maldosamente ao constatar uma ereção avantajada tocando minha coxa, e ele gemeu sofregamente, numa febre ardente descontrolada.  
  
Minha calça escorregou por entre minhas pernas, e agarrei sua mão com força, surpreendendo-te, e a levei até minha virilha, até chegar ao membro que jazia pulsante e ereto, submerso de desejo insaciável.Novamente senti que tinha meu anjo inocente, por entre meus braços, quase cambaleando, e tremendo descompassado, uma ambição de desvario que tomava o corpo do arcanjo alucinante.  
  
Seus lábios se entreabriram, e um gemido rouco de surpresa escorregou deles, me fazendo sorrir mais uma vez.Aproveitando, beijei-o com ardor e devoção, tragando a língua voraz em sua boca, pedindo passagem, e as mãos invadindo impiedosamente o corpinho tão ansiado.Tocado pela incursão, seus gemidos contidos tinham um tom mais alto e alusivo, que ecoou maravilhosamente pelo quarto.A trilha sonora mais enlouquecedora e estimulante que podia haver!  
  
"Pára, Galu, eu não agüento mais...por favor, me alivie..."-implorou, cravando os dedos em minhas costas, a respiração ofegante chocando-se em minha pele.Livrei-me da cueca, despindo-o por inteiro, e agarrei o sexo rijo entre meus dedos, e desatei a sorve-lo vigorosamente, alternando mordidas arrojadas com lambidas lânguidas e demoradas, para vê-lo mais vulnerável ao prazer que nunca, vasculhando com a língua voraz pela glande avermelhada, deixando um rastro de saliva, e meu arcanjo completamente rendido á mim.  
  
Decidi tortura-lo, mobilizando-me mais pausadamente e sensualmente, enquanto ele berrava, clamando por um alívio, o corpo alvo e entregue tremendo ante o meu.Estava tão descontrolado que pude ver e sentir uma claridade repentina aparecer e desvanecer-se abruptamente entre seus cabelos dourados, tão rápidos quanto uma trovoada.Seria aquilo uma reação EX?  
  
"Aah...eu não agüento mais...pára, eu não agüento..."-murmurou, e a cabecinha delicada pendeu pra trás, o suor misturando-se ás mechas aloiradas que se posicionavam em todas as direções de seu rostinho, desajeitadas.Poucos segundos depois, o gosto quente e distinto do líquido branco e viscoso já invadia minha boca, e fiz questão de lamber tudo com libidinagem, lambiscando o membro e depois meus dedos.  
  
"Seu capetinha, como pode me deixar assim?"-pressionou minha nuca e me beijou ternamente, passeando os dedos por meus cabelos, com ferocidade.Sua cabeça foi escorregando sensualmente, até meus mamilos, já intumescidos e róseos, e quedou mordiscando-os com uma avidez arrebatadora e impressionante, me fazendo gemer deliciosamente, enquanto me sugava com voracidade, alternando a língua enérgica para me excitar com agilidade e destreza.  
  
"Agora é a minha vez...vamos ver até onde meu presente pode chegar."- sussurrei, recostando-o carinhosamente entre os travesseiros, e ele sorriu com malignidade, no que eu abria com lentidão suas pernas.Com desenvoltura, lambi os dedos, encharcando-os com minha própria saliva, pra depois introduzir um dolorosamente na entradinha apertada e pulsante, atravessando- a carinhosamente.Ern gemeu com tormento, os olhos arregalados para as próprias sensações, ao ser invadido por uma sensação gelada e úmida, um torpor arrepiante, senti percorrer pelo corpo dele.Quando introduzi o segundo dedo, ele gemeu tão alto e tão sexualmente aceso que provavelmente até Rio teria ouvido com claridade, o que seria uma situação terrivelmente embaraçosa.  
  
Sem piedade, introduzi meu membro rígido na entrada, enquanto Ern se contorcia arfando, apoiando-se fragilmente sob meus ombros, respirando descompassadamente em meu ouvido, ao que eu prosseguia num ritmo frenético e insano, enxergando todo o espaço, sentindo-o deliciosamente apertado dentro de mim, cego para todas as realidades, e ligado apenas para aquele rebolar lânguido e rítmico.Haha, ele ficava tão lindo assim, tão excitado, maravilhosamente delicado, meu querubim pecador, e divertidíssimo.  
  
Quando contraiu o ânus, berrando enlouquecidamente meu nome, não agüentei com tudo aquilo e gozei intensamente, preenchendo-o todinho, como se uma flechada de prazer se esvaísse vagarosamente do meu corpo, tirando todas as minhas energias que restavam e minha voz reverberou pelo quarto, misturando- se á dele.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Santo Deus, nunca dormi tão bem na vida!Até o ar parecia mais fresco, e até perfumado pela presença de Ern, dormindo imaculadamente ao meu lado, a pele de uma brancura reluzente brilhando sob a colcha, abraçado á mim e ao travesseiro ele parecia desprotegido e indefeso, como uma pequena criancinha que ocultava suas bobagens.Aquele diabinho...tão lindo... Levantei-me, procurando me apoiar na cama, pois minhas pernas pareciam perder a firmeza.Entrei no banheiro, e sorri para meu próprio reflexo abestalhado, no espelho, mostrando o maior sorriso que eu poderia exibir.Mas meu sorriso sumiu bruscamente, quando ouvi o alarme tocando e apitando no meu ouvido, o som se tornando mais elevado, atingindo todas as proporções do quarto e da GIS.Merda de VICTIMS.Não nos deixam em paz nem pra apreciar a própria cara no espelho.Francamente, certas horas é muito árduo suportar essa rotina exaustiva de piloto oficial.  
  
Ernest entrou no banheiro, se arrastando e comprimindo os ouvidos, se protegendo do som horrendo.Sorriu-me com amargura e satisfação ao mesmo tempo e eu ri.  
  
"Eles não dão trégua, não é?"Ele me beijou com afeição, como se dissesse "Anda logo, tolinho", e correu até a cama, vestindo-se apressadamente, e, em poucos segundos já estava trajando o uniforme oficial de pilotagem.Nossa, eu inda estremecia quando o via assim...apesar de não gostar nem um pouco daquele short minúsculo, que cobria parcialmente sua perna, deixando as coxas brancas, carnudas e tentadoras á mostra, á mercê do meu olhar devorador....e de outros também, infelizmente.  
  
"Aaaaah...não quero ir..."-resmunguei, quando ele me deu meu uniforme sorrindo secamente."Quero ficar só com você hoje."  
  
Ele afagou meus cabelos com carinho, e depois prosseguiu.  
  
"Seu irresponsável."-disse, cinicamente."Já não é mais seu aniversário, tolinho.Chega de mordomias..."  
  
Tive vontade de esgana-lo ali mesmo, mas me contentei em só cerrar os punhos com força, enterrando as unhas na carne.  
  
"Não pensei que seria meu presente só por um dia..."-olhei para o lado, desviando o olhar, tristemente."Estou me sentindo tão usado..."-fiz uma espécie de drama melodramático, tentando ruir as estruturas sentimentais dele.  
  
Ele se aproximou, os lábios entreabertos se fecharam nos meus, calidamente, me deixando arrepiado e transtornado pela tepidez de sua pele macia na minha.  
  
"Você me ama?"-seus lábios tomaram a forma de um sorriso brincalhão.  
  
"Claro, tonto!"  
  
"Desde quando?"-notei que estava se segurando para não rir, e eu pressionei sua cintura contra meu corpo, colando sua pele fina na minha, sentindo a maciez dele.  
  
"Desde a primeira vez que te vi, satisfeito?"  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Amor á primeira vista."-sussurrei no seu ouvido, e um forte rubor coloriu suas bochechas."Á primeira, segunda, terceira...todas as vistas..."-ele não tinha tanta resistência, e logo me abraço com força, comprimindo-me nele, acho que satisfeito demais para esboçar outro tipo de reação.Ele sorriu luminosamente.  
  
"Bom....Acho que depois disso, não vai ter problemas..."-eu olhei duvidoso pra ele, fazendo-o corar com ferocidade.  
  
"Enlouqueceu?Que tipo de problemas?"  
  
"Acho que vou poder ser seu presente de aniversário...de todos os dias do ano..."  
  
****OWARI****  
  
Tadá....E aí????Odiaram??Gostaram??Deixa eu saber, mi manda um review, pliz..... (Mushi : ) 


End file.
